


I’ll See You When It's Morning

by soul_of_space



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Death in general, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited, Suicide, sheithweekunlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_space/pseuds/soul_of_space
Summary: Sheith Week Unlimited Day 1: DreamerThey dreamt of exploring space when they were grounded at the Galaxy Garrison.They dreamt of being on Earth when they were floating in space as paladins of Voltron.They dreamt of being together whenever they were apart.And now they don’t have to dream anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time participating in an otp week & a happy lunar new year to whoever celebrates too! (also this is unbeta'ed like usual)

Shiro and Keith were big dreamers. 

They dreamt of exploring space when they were grounded at the Galaxy Garrison.  
They dreamt of being on Earth when they were floating in space as paladins of Voltron.  
They dreamt of being together whenever they were apart. 

And now they don’t have to dream anymore. 

☆

They couldn’t defeat the Galra empire after all. The odds were stacked against them and the only victory team Voltron had was finding Shiro amidst the mess. 

First, they lost Hunk after he took too many shots from the enemies. Then, they slowly began to fall one by one.  
Lance was second. He rushed in to try and get Hunk out but, got caught in the explosion too.  
Allura and Coran came after, the particle barrier had fallen and they were left with little to no protection.  
Pidge was fifth like always.  
And now it was Keith and Shiro’s turn.

They had long abandoned their lions, they watched as all of the metal was being sucked away by the Galra.  
Without their lions, without their team- they were nothing and the empire was fully aware of that. 

Slowly, the enemy’s army began to fall back. There was no use to fighting two weak, unarmed humans floating around in space. Shiro and Keith were holding on to each other, chests pressed together and eyes closed. 

“This isn’t that bad…” Shiro whispered, his helmet bumping against Keith’s. “We can go see them soon, right?”

Keith’s voice tightly trembled, his eyes holding back tears that already fell.  
They just lost a war.  
They lost the chance to restore peace in the universe.  
They lost their family.  
But Keith like Shiro, he couldn’t feel more at peace in this moment. 

“W-well, you can’t leave my sight now.” Keith joked. “No more chasing down Galra to find you.” 

The arms around him gripped a bit tighter. 

“What would you have done?” Shiro began as he slowly opened his eyes to meet Keith’s closed ones. “To avoid all this.” 

“Would’ve never bothered with the blue lion,” Keith replied with heavy regret. “Would’ve left with you to go...somewhere else, anywhere else. What about you?” 

“Just about the same. We could’ve gone back to my hometown, could’ve gotten settled down...” Shiro answered. 

Keith chuckled softly, this wasn’t the first time the two talked about a future together. Though it was a shame that it would certainly be the last. 

“A cat named Milk? And a dog named Cookies?” He asked. They’ve always talked about that. A cat and a dog named Milk and Cookies respectively, a small house near the woods and an adorable child. 

“A cat named Milk and a dog named Cookies,” Shiro repeated. “But, don’t forget that small house overlooking the woods and our daughter.” 

Slowly, Keith opened his eyes and leaned back, removing the pressure of their pressed chest. “How can I forget?” He murmured, eyes watery as he looked at his lover. 

They floated in silence together before Keith spoke again.

“It’s good to have you back, Takashi.” 

Shiro’s eyes began to burn, tears starting to stream down his face. “It’s good to be back, Keith.”

The boy slowly brought Shiro back closer to him so that their tight embrace once again but, this time Keith brought up both of his hands to cradle the sides of Shiro’s helmet. 

Without a single word, they both knew.

Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist when the boy gripped the sides of his helmet, to prevent Keith from drifting away before Shiro used his other free arm to cup the right side of Keith’s helmet. 

“Let’s go home, Keith.” Shiro said as they both started to remove each other’s headgear. 

“Goodnight, Takashi.” 

“I’ll see you when it’s morning, baby.”


End file.
